Bailey Barker
Bailey Barker: About: Baliey Barker is the Daughter of Clarice Barker-Pace and Phillip Pace, mother of Ester Barker, Granddaughter of Judy Barker, and Ex-Girlfriend of Max Villareal. She is very smart, as shown acquiring the Genius trait, and the Bookworm Trait from her teenage age up. Bailey is like any other teenage girl, showing to have a slight rebellious stage (Secret Nose Ring With Boy), and being a sweet little girl in her child stage. She had a big crush on Max Villareal (First Crush), and getting pregnant during one night at the Villareal Manor (High School Dropout). Relationships: Clarice Barker-Pace: At first, Bailey and Clarice had a loving relationship. Clarice was focusing on her job however more than Bailey, so they didn't have the best relationship. After Judy's Death (Goodbye), she became fairly distant of her mom at first. In episode 21 (Secret Nose Ring with Boy), she had a big fight with her mom, making her more distant. Overtime, they became closer, and more loving to one another. Right now, Bailey has a great relationship with her mom. Judy Barker: Bailey and Judy were very close to each other, becoming as close as they can. They both loved each other very much, having sort of a Mother-Daughter relationship. After Bailey witnessing Judy's Death, she became heartbroken. Judy visits as a ghost, and they both still very much love each other. Elliot Mc'Cormac: Bailey and Elliot were best friends at first, and went to the same school. During this time, Bailey and Elliot had a small crush on each other, but they never made a move. When they reached teens, Elliot and Bailey still are best friends, and he still has a small crush on her. He is very protective of Bailey as of now. Olliver Mc'Cormac: Bailey and Olliver have a friendly relationship so far. Olliver has let Bailey in his house through tough times (Goodbye), and is very nice to her as well. Deligracy has said that Olliver is the closest person to a father to her. Silvia Beroria: Bailey and Silvia had a best friend relationship at first, and went to the same school. Overtime, Silvia became more jealous of her, and eventually started to copy her (Copy Cat), and post Bailey's Diary on social media (I secretly hate you). Bailey and Silvia had a falling out, and stopped being friends after that. Silvia then apologized, and became more friendly towards one other. Max Villerial: Max and Bailey had a friendly relationship at first, being part of the Kids Club. They developed a crush overtime, and became very close. Bailey had her first kiss and woo-hoo with Max. Bailey was found out to be pregnant after the woo-hoo at Villareal Manor (High School Dropout). Then Max didn't want to raise this baby with Bailey, and at Max's Birthday (Teen Eating for 2), Bailey broke up with Max, after there argument (Big News!!) about raising the baby. It was obvious that Max was looking at Bailey, and was jealous on (Prom Night) Olivia Spencer-Kim-Lewis: Olivia and Bailey have a very good relationship starting from begging to present. Olivia was shocked to hear that Bailey was pregnant in (Big News). Right now, they still maintain a friendly relationship. Victoria Beroria: Bailey and Victoria have a fairly good relationship. It is shown that Bailey is very happy for Clarice and Victoria. Xavier Newton: Bailey and Xavier haven't Interacted much, but we know that they have a fairly neutral relationship with him. Ester Barker: Bailey and Ester have a basic mother-daughter relationship at the moment. Bailey is very happy on having Ester and very relived. Tristan Ogg: Bailey and Tristan have a good relationship. He went over to Bailey's House one day, and was told to leave shortly after. Jacques Villareal: Bailey and Jacques was shown to interact very much, but they probably had a neutral relationship. Bailey went fishing with Judy and Jacques very much. We do not know how Bailey reacted to Jacques Death. Appearances: -Every Episode so far. Parenthood Characters: Barker Family Clarice Ester Judy Mc'Cormac Family Elliot Olliver Beroria Family Silvia Victoria Spencer-Kim Family: Olivia Eric Alice Villareal Family: Max Hugo Luna Jacques Other: Xavier Tristan